Five Nights With Bashur 3: Rise Of Springtrap
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: After saving Sky, Bashur must now rescue his dog, who has been kidnapped by Barney. But this night is different. You can never trust what you see. And revelations will be brought to light that will rock Bashur's world to the very core. Yes, seeing is deceiving.
1. Prolouge

There is an amusement park. This amusement park in particular is renowned far and wide for its frightening and thrilling attractions. They are especially successful during the Halloween season, when their haunted houses open. But this year, the owner has approved a new, permanent haunted house, which is based on the unsolved mysteries of the missing children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. 'Fazbear's Fright' as it is called, progressed smoothly through construction. There have been a few fires, but that's about it. The attraction is set to open a week earlier, as they have finally found the one thing that they were missing. Yes, the One.

Another bright sunny morning, another bright sunny day. Bashur still woke up sleep deprived from about three months ago, after he saved Sky from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The images of Mangle were still stuck in his head.

Sky hadn't been able to track down Barney, the mastermind behind his last visit to the Pizzeria. You think it'd be hard to lose a purple dinosaur with an eyepatch walking down the street.

Bashur headed out of his house, to greet his dog, Pewface.

"PEWWWWWFACCCCCE!" Bashur called. But no one answered. He continued to call for him, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Bashur asked.

"I'm suring you've been noticing that your doggy is missings." Said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Barney!?" Exclaimed Bashur, horrified to discover that he had kidnapped his dog. "Where is Pewface?"

"If you wanting to sees him agains, you will be spendings another nights at Freddy's, but the ones in the theme parks." Barney laughed. "Opar." The line cut off.

Bashur couldn't believe it, how was he supposed to get inside Fazbear's Fright when it wasn't supposed to open for a whole nother week?


	2. 12:50 PM

Bashur walked to the front gate of Haunting Harold's amusement park. (Where everyday it's Halloween!)

Admission set him back thirty-five dollars (Blast you inflation!), and he grabbed a map from the stand at admission. According to the map, Fazbear's Fright (Coming Soon) was located on the west side of the park. He could hang out around there and ride the Creepin' Coaster, get some food, and play some games. Hide there during closing at 12:00 AM (It's a halloween amusement park, what did you expect?) He left the theme park and got his hand stamped for re entry, Bashur had approximately twelve hours to mentally and physically prepare himself.


	3. 12:00 AM

Bashur got to Haunting Harold's at 11:00 and hanged out around Fazbear's Fright. When they announced that it was closing time, he dug a hole and stood in it, so that anybody passing by to check for strangers would just see a Melon in the ground. (His head is a melon, don't believe me, look it up!) The perfect natural disguise. It took about an hour before guards stopped passing through. That was when Bashur went into action.


	4. 1:00 AM

After picking the lock, Bashur was greeted with a strange sight. An iPad. It was on a table in the entryway of Fazbear's Fright, and a note that said: 'You're gonna need this!'. Everything was still. Quiet. That was when Freddy appeared out of nowhere in his face.

Bashur screamed. Not only an hour in and he was dead. Freddy would tear his melon head from his body and stuff him inside himself. Goodbye, Pewface. Goodbye, Sky. Goodbye, everybody. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye?


	5. 1:10 AM

Freddy evaporated into thin air.

"Wha?" Asked Bashur. Then, a voice came from the intercom.

"Lets thats be a warnings dirt face!"

"BARNEY!" Bashur exclaimed. "Where are you? Where is Pewface?"

"I tolds you melondirt," Barney explained. "Survives and your doggies wills be all rights."

"BARNEY, I SWEAR, I WILL FIND YOU! AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Ha's! This isn't Takens!" The intercom went silent.

Bashur vowed to himself that he _would_ find him. And that he _would_ kill him.


	6. 1:30 AM

Barney was laughing, cooped up in the office, watching Bashur from his own iPad.

"HAS HAS! opar." Barney said, happily. "This is going to be fun!"  
"Just let me goooooooooo!" Bashur doesn't deserve this!" Pewface whined.

"Shuts up you stupid dirt."  
"I'm a dog."  
"That's what I said, dirt."

Pewface cried.

"Heheh, lets haves some funs." Barney said, messing with his iPad


	7. 7:00 AM (Long Ago)

**LONG AGO….**

"Looks sirs!" Barney said. "I've enhanced the animatronics to walks arounds! Now they's cans interact with the littles! And evens betters, I've addeds springlocks!"  
"What are 'Springlocks'?" Ross, Barney's boss asked.

"You sets thems and gets inside, so nows it alsos a suit!. Well, unless the springlocks snap and kills whos inside and all their guts go splat inside the su-"  
"YES! YES!" Ross said, not wanting to hear anymore. "Look, Barney, I appreciate what you're doing here, but I told you not to mess with the Animatronics!"

Barney's face fell. "But-but sirs! Imagine, your little Ross's Jrs hugging Fredz Fuzbear!"

"It's _Freddy Fazbear_ and… while that _is_ my dream, this isn't exactly safe, especially since your last….. 'upgrade' they became erratic and…..they….it…...just please leave my office, Barney."

Ross needed to be alone.


	8. 1:30 AM (Bashur)

Bashur checked the iPad he had. It had only two apps. None of the pre-installed ones either. Which means even though it had a camera he couldn't actually use it. He opened the first app. Control Center. On it were six items: Reboot all, Reboot Video, Reboot Audio, Reboot Ventilation and Open Doors. He tried the open doors function repeatedly, but it didn't open the actual doors. That was useless, on to the next one, he tapped Reboot Ventilation, wondering what that could possibly mean. Instantly the oxygen levels dropped, but gradually increased. Bashur took a second to catch his breath then opened the other app, Security. He could see all the cameras in the building. This could be useful. He checked every camera with hopes of finding Barney or Pewface. They weren't on any of the cameras. But the puppet was.


	9. 2:00 AM

"System Error" a notification from the iPad warned. Bashur ran for the bathrooms while opening the control center app. He could hide in there.

Ventilation: System Error, it read. He got inside a stall and stood on a toilet, struggling to breathe. He tapped the Ventilation, and a green rectangle moved beneath it. The system successfully rebooted, he was safe, for now. Then the puppet came up in his face, he looked like he was covered in grime and burnt. That was the last thing Bashur saw before he blacked out.

Bashur was swimming in a sea of insanity. Colors flashed by. Faces he couldn't cling to. There was death. There was sadness. There was horror. Everything that was to happen, was happening in a split second. Then he saw something beyond words, what appeared to be a golden bonnie, with an ear missing and badly damaged. That was when he awoke in cold sweat. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bashur screamed. It was time to end this. He whipped out the Freddy mask and strapped it onto his face.


	10. 2:30 AM

Bashur had a score to settle. And he didn't care where it led to, even if he died, it would finally all be over. Of course he knew where Barney was. But the question was. Do you?

It was the same place where he and his friends had sought refuge, four years ago on the first night. All he had to do was find it.

"Oh goshs! Oh goshs!" Barney cried, he was looking at his iPad. There was a ventilation error in the office. Then the door began to jiggle.

"OH NOS!" Barney checked the cameras, freddy was right outside the door trying to get inside.

Bashur finally got the door open.

"Pewface!" Bashur called. Then he saw Barney.

"AHHH FREDDY OBEY O-OBEY!" Bashur's eyes were wide, pointing at Bashur.

"Barney calm down, it's just a mask," Bashur took the mask off and Barney ran out the office with a shriek.

"Come back!" Bashur called. He chase after him, eventually cornering Barney as he was getting in a suit of some sort, like a…..golden Bonnie.

"Sees F-Freddy?" Barney said. "I'm I-I'm Springtrap, o-one of y-" Suddenly something inside the suit went SNAP! and Barney fell to the ground. The suit lay with Barney inside motionless, unmoving, unbreathing. Barney was dead.


	11. 3:00 AM

Bashur never wanted him to die like this. Barney was a friend to people before all of this. And now what would his friends think? They knew Barney went insane, but for all they knew, Bashur might as well have had been the one who killed him.

Barney had no sense of time. No sense of being. He was just…..there. Then he felt a presence. It was bad, but he liked it. And he embraced it, and became one.

The rest of the night should be easy. All Bashur had to do was watch the cameras and track down Pewface. He was probably sleeping somewhere. He was amazingly quiet when asleep, but when he was awake, he was a motormouth. Then there was a sound. Strange.

"What's going on?" Bashur checked the cameras. Nothing. Weird. Then he turned and came face to face with Springtrap.

"Opar!" It said in a weird, grinding, grotesque Barney-like voice.


	12. 4:00 AM

Springtrap was….strange. He was holding Bashur by the neck and seemed to be taking his time, almost as if he was…...examining him.

Springtrap kept his iron-like grip on Bashur with one hand, while the other hand reached for his own mouth and teared the stitches keeping it in a permanent smile, he lifted it it until the grotesque, color drained, caked blood face of Barney was visible. "Opar." He/It croaked.

Bashur struggled to breathe , horrified by Barney's new appearance, he tried to scream, but instead of a scream it was: "PEWFACCCCCCCCCCCCEE!"

Pewface's ears perked up. Someone needed his help. Bashur. But he couldn't get to him because he was stuck in a cage.

"Wait a minute, have I been trapped in a cage this whole stupid time?!" Pewface muttered. "I'm a Minecraft dog! I can teleport!" Pewface teleported outside of his cage, you could just barely make out a shadow moving from one place to the next.

"Ahh,"Pewface remarked. "That's better, now I can sleep."

 **Sorry, I've missed a couple of days...I've been busy with something special. A physical edition of the ENTIRE five nights with Bashur series. And you can be apart of it. If you have anything that you think should be included, Fanfiction (of a fanfiction, this one to be exact LOL), Fan Art, Poems, How this story may have somehow changed your life, and other stuff, just let me know and we'll work something out. Also, another announcement, I have finished writing part 1 of FNWB4! Now I should type it, and wait for the Halloween DLC for FNAF4 to come out so we can finish this series, wow. I can't believe it's all almost over. But there are more mysteries to come, and as a bonus, A PREQUEL! YES! It will cover a very special and iconic event that is talked of in FNWB4: Part One, I'm not going to give you the title because it would spoil EVERYTHING for you (Yes, its that BIG!) See ya later psycos -Minecraftpsyco99**


	13. 5:00 AM

Help wasn't coming. Bashur was going to die. It was inevitable.

"Hmmm" Groaned Springtrap.

Bashur's iPad DINGED! A new notification. It didn't matter anymore, Bashur was ready to die. He had failed. It was over…..it was over….it was…..on fire? Bashur managed a gasp. Springtrap turned around, dropping Bashur, who scrambled away quickly. Springtrap was on fire. But so was the whole building.

 _He needed to find Pewface._


	14. 6:00 AM

It was six, but the night still wasn't over. Bashur walked through the flames. Lifted beams. He didn't have long before the whole place burned to the ground.

"PEWFACCCCCCCEEEE!" Bashur yelled.

"Huh?! Bash!" Pewface responded. The voice sounded distant-ish, as if coming through a burning wall.

"Wh-Where are you, Pewface?"

"Hold on, I'll just teleport to you."

Pewface's face appeared in the burning wall.

"Oops! I got stuck in this wall, heh heh, weird glitch."

This time he appeared next to Bash.

" _Really, you could have teleported to me this whole time?!"_ Bashur exclaimed.

"Well, they force fed me some valium, so don't blame me!" Said Pewface.

"Wait!" Bashur ran to the office, which was ablaze. He saw some files earlier and had planned to read them. So he just pulled out the whole drawer. And then, he ran.

"Come on, Pewface!" He said, holding drawer with both hands. The exit was soooooo close. But, Springtrap was there, waiting for him.

"Seeing is deceiving," he said in that grinding voice of his. Bashur acted quickly. He took out the iPad and hit the volume up button. A light flashed and Springtrap was paralysed. He was going to retaliate, but a large, burning beam fell down on him. Ending him


	15. 6:30 AM

DING DONG!

Jin came to the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT SI- Ohmygosh! Bashur. What happened to you?"

Bashur was in disarray. He had several scars and burns all over his body.

Bashur said nothing.

"Okay," Jin decided, "I'll go get you Sk-"

"No,no, Jin. I need you." Said Bashur.

"Excuse me."  
"I need your help, and I need Ross." Bashur said. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

Bashur walked through the door and sat down on the couch, with Pewface by his side.

"Nice place. I thought it was just for your reality show."

"Just for _Roommates_? No." Jin said. "Now how may I be of service?"

"I need you to hack into this iPad." Bash handed the iPad to Jin. "And I need to go over something with Ross."

"I'll get him." Jin said.

"Hey Bashur." Greeted Ross, Thundermuffin the Chicken following close behind.

"Hey is that you Thundermuffin?" Asked Pewface. "That was a great party yesterday!"

Ross looked at his chicken. "Ten minute timeout, Thundermuffin."

"NOT LONG ENOUGH!" Yelled Jin from upstairs.

"Look Ross," Bashur said. "What do you remember about your Father?"

"He died when I was ten, we were close, but not that close and...yeah." Said Ross.

"Well…" Bashur didn't know how to put this. "He invented the Animatronics and made Freddy Fazbears….and Barney worked for him."

"WHAT!?" Ross grabbed the files Bashur was reading from.

JIn swore from upstairs. "Bash! You might want to come here!"

Bashur rushed upstairs. "What?"

"Look." Jin said simply.

A video was open, Jin pressed play.

"H-H-Hello." It was Springtrap/Barney. "I-I may have failed, but they will not. Expect a visit from them tonight. And it's your fault for not locking the doors."

Then, Jin's beloved laptop exploded.

"NO!"

"Oh my god," Bashur said. "They're coming."  
"Who's coming?" Sky had walked in. "Alesa?"  
"No, them." Bashur pointed at a picture of Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica that was open on another of Jin's computers.

"We're dead." Said Sky

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
